Noite de Inverno
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: Depois de arrumar o carro de Rukia, ela convida Ichigo para comer uma pizza em seu apartamento. Mas ele decide mudar os planos. O que será que vai acontecer?


Continuação da OneShot "**O Chevette Vermelho**"

By: **Stéfani** // Shipper: IchiRuki

* * *

-

**Noite de Inverno**

-

* * *

**Apartamento da Rukia, 6:55pm**

- _Cause you've turned my world around.. Since you came along, know .. After this love is found.. It seems like we can't go wrong_..* – Rukia cantava enquanto terminava de se arrumar.

*(Porque você mudou meu mundo.. Desde que você chegou, sabe.. Depois deste amor encontrado.. Parece que nós não podemos errar..)

Ela havia chegado em casa fazia meia hora. Tomou um banho rápido, colocou um vestido preto e suas sandálias prediletas. Amarrou o cabelo em um coque, deixando apenas alguns fios soltos. Olhou-se no espelho e riu.

- Para uma pessoa que não vai sair eu estou bem até demais. – falou ainda rindo, enquanto passava o perfume.

*Ding Dong*

- Deve ser o Ichigo. – pensou ao ouvir o barulho da campainha.

Colocou o frasco de perfume em cima da penteadeira, olhou-se no espelho dando os últimos retoques e dirigiu-se até a porta.

- Olá. – falou ao abri-la e ver o ruivo.

- Yo, Rukia. – disse ele com um sorriso – Você está linda.

- Obrigada, morango. Entra. – convidou-o.

- Pra você. – Ichigo entregou-lhe uma rosa.

- Que linda, Ichi! – Rukia falou pegando-a e puxando o ruivo para um beijo – Obrigado.

- De nada, pequena. – disse, abraçando-a e fechando a porta atrás de si – Sabe, eu 'tava pensando em deixar a pizza para outro dia e te levar a um lugar.

- Que lugar? – perguntou.

- Surpresa. Aceita?

- Vejamos.. - Rukia fingiu estar pensando – Aceito.

- Então vamos. – Ichigo entrelaçou suas mãos nas da morena, e saíram do apartamento.

*****

- Então, gostou do lugar? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Eu.. adorei! – respondeu, maravilhada com o lugar onde Ichigo a levou.

Ele a havia levado em um pequeno restaurante no alto de uma montanha. Era um lugar reservado, com uma linda vista, ainda mais à noite. Um ambiente calmo, sereno.. perfeito para um encontro.

- Já tinha vindo aqui antes, pequena?

- Não... Como descobriu esse lugar, Ichi?

- É de um amigo do meu pai.

- É lindo. – disse olhando a vista lá fora.

O céu estava completamente estrelado, dividindo espaço apenas com a lua. O brilho das estrelas era apenas ofuscado pelo imenso brilho que emanava da lua aquela noite.

- Yare, yare.. Kurosaki-san, a que devo a honra de sua visita? – disse um loiro se aproximando – Oh, vejo que tem companhia. É a primeira vez que aparece aqui com uma dama. Prazer, me chamo Urahara Kisuke. – disse ele, beijando a mão de Rukia.

- Está é a Rukia. – falou Ichigo.

- Kuchiki Rukia, prazer. – disse a morena.

- Espero que gostem do ambiente. Façam bom proveito do jantar.

- Obrigado. – responderam os dois.

*****

Algum tempo passou desde que chegaram ao local. Já haviam terminado de jantar e agora estavam conversando.

- Rukia, eu.. tenho uma coisa pra te perguntar. – falou o ruivo.

- O que é, Ichi? – perguntou, já curiosa.

- Bem.. é mais fácil mostrar do que falar. – ele passou a mão por entre os cabelos, um dos "sinais de nervosismo" de Ichigo.

- Porque o nervosismo, morango? É algo grave?

- Não, não! – falou rapidamente – É.. isto. – disse entregando uma caixinha para ela – Abra. – completou.

Rukia pegou a caixinha das mãos do ruivo e o encarou. Seu olhar não transmitia medo, nervosismo ou algo parecido. Apenas curiosidade. Voltou a olhar a caixinha, e foi abrindo-a lentamente.

Quando aberta por completo, seus olhos se arregalaram e pôs uma de suas mãos na boca. Voltou a encarar o ruivo. Pode ver que ele estava realmente nervoso. Com medo, talvez. Sorriu abertamente.

- Não vai falar nada? – perguntou a morena, ainda sorrindo.

- Ah! Claro! – disse, "fazendo a ficha cair" – Rukia, você aceita ser minha namorada?

- Mm.. – pensou - Claro que aceito, baka! – respondeu.

Ichigo pegou um dos anéis da caixinha e colocou delicadamente na mão direita de Rukia, que fez o mesmo com o outro anel.

- Obrigada, Ichigo. – agradeceu, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Eu é que agradeço, pequena. – disse, beijando suavemente os lábios de sua, agora, namorada.

*****

Chegaram no apartamento da morena perto das 11 horas.

- 'Tá entregue, pequena. – disse Ichigo.

- Você não vai entrar? – disse manhosa, 'arrumando' a gola da camisa dele – Não acha que já 'tá um pouco tarde para você andar pela rua sozinho? – riu.

- O que sugere? – perguntou, abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Acho que tem um pote de marshmallows aqui.. – disse – E conheço alguém que ama marshmallows.

- Verdade? E posso saber quem é esse alguém? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Um mecânico aí.. Ele é alto, ruivo, vive consertando meu carro, sabe? – falava – E tem um corpão. – deu uma mordida no lábio dele.

- Ele anda dando em cima de você, é? – devolveu com um beijinho no pescoço da morena, sabia que aquele era o seu ponto fraco.

- Isso.. não é.. justo, Ichi! – falou, quando conseguiu desvencilhar-se dos beijos de Ichigo.

- Quem disse que era? – riu, beijando-a carinhosamente.

*****

A chuva havia voltado, e junto a ela trouxe um friozinho, deixando o ambiente mais 'aconchegante'. Os dois estavam sentados próximos à lareira na sala. Abraçados junto a um cobertor, comendo marshmallows.

- Não existe nada melhor que comer marshmallows em uma noite de chuva junto a um ruivo lindo e sexy.. – disse Rukia, após comer um marshmallow - ..e que agora é o seu namorado. – deu um selinho nele.

- Existe sim. – disse Ichigo, deixando a morena intrigada – E sabe o que é?

- O quê? – perguntou.

- Comer marshmallows em uma noite de chuva junto a uma baixinha linda, sexy e perfeita que agora é a sua namorada.

- Bobo. – falou, brincando com ele.

Após terminarem de comer os marshmallows, o ruivo ficou brincando com uma mecha do cabelo da morena, que teimava em cair no rosto dela.

- 'Tá com sono, pequena? – perguntou Ichigo.

- Não.. Mas aqui tá ficando frio. – reclamou, aconchegando-se mais no peito do ruivo.

- Vem que eu te levo 'pro' quarto. – ele pegou Rukia no colo e seguiu para o quarto, onde a deitou cuidadosamente na cama.

- Deita aqui, Ichi. – chamou Rukia.

Ichigo deitou-se ao lado da morena, e ela aninhou-se em seu peito novamente. O ruivo transmitia uma sensação de proteção a Rukia. Ela sabia que ele sempre a 'salvaria', a protegeria, a amaria. E ele sentia o mesmo por ela. Afinal, desde aquela tarde de 17 de junho, onde o ruivo a conheceu e se tornou seu amigo, ela fez a chuva dentro dele parar.

E ali, naquele quarto, naquela noite de inverno, eles se amaram mais uma vez.

**Owari**.

***

* * *

Yo minna ^^ Bem, essa é uma continuação da minha outra oneshot (O chevette vermelho). Espero que gostem *-*


End file.
